A TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) is a flat panel display device and has the characteristics of small size, low power consumption, no radiation, relatively low manufacturing cost and the like, so that it is increasingly applied in the field of high-performance display.
In the prior art, a structure of the TFT-LCD is generally as shown in FIG. 1 and includes a display panel 10 and a driving unit comprising a timing controller (hereinafter referred to as “T/CON”) 100, a gate driver 101 and a source driver 102. Specifically, under the control of the timing controller 100, the gate driver 101 controls signal outputs of gate lines (G1 . . . Gn) to sequentially turn on the thin film transistors, which are connected to respective gate lines, line by line; and the source driver 102 controls signal outputs of data lines (S1 . . . Sn) to display different pictures on the display panel 10, the gate lines and the data lines are intersected with each other to define a plurality of pixel units arranged in a matrix form.
In this case, in the control time sequence outputted by the timing controller 100, the turn-on and turn-off of gates of each row are controlled by a clock pulse vertical (hereinafter referred to as “CPV”). The specific control process is as follows: transmitting a start vertical (hereinafter referred to as “STV”) signal which is a high level signal indicating that gates may be turned on. Then when the CPV is at a rising edge, the gates of TFTs (Thin Film Transistor) of the first row are turned on, and a data signal, by the source driver 102, is loaded to storage capacitors CS1 at two terminals of the TFTs of the first row via the sources of the TFTs, and the TFTs of the first row start to charge; and when the next rising edge of the CPV arrives, the gates of TFTs of the first row are turned off, loading of the corresponding data signal is completed, charging of the TFTs of the first row is completed, meanwhile, the gates of the TFTs of the second row are turned on, a data signal is loaded to storage capacitors CS2 at two terminals of the TFTs of the second row via the sources of the TFTs, and the TFTs of the following rows act as the same way.
With the development of display technology, a TFT-LCD display panel is required to have increasingly large screen size and increasingly high resolution and PPI (Pixels Per Inch). However, when the capability of driving a liquid crystal load is insufficient, pixel units cannot be charged within a short period of time, so that the LCD cannot meet the requirements of high resolution and high PPI, and thus the performance and quality of a product are decreased.